Blackbird Singing
by blackbirdxsinging
Summary: BEFORE Rent. Mark/OC. My first RENT fic, plz review?


_My first RENT fic. I don't own anything._

_Peace and love!_

_-Missy_

"No, no… you're getting it wrong, you have to step _over._" I exclaimed, letting go of his hands and pointing to our feet.

"_Over?_ That makes no sense."

"Look, if I do it backwards, you'll see." I explain, switching positions with him quickly. "See, if I don't step over…" I show him the way he was doing it before. "Then it doesn't look as good as if I stepped over your foot and turned."

He looked at me for a moment, dazed.

"Mark, what are you looking at?" I ask, pushing my hair back.

"Oh, uh, nothing. So uh… I step, _over?"_

"Oh Mark, not _there!_" I yelled frustrated. "_Watch!"_

I showed him a few more times before he actually started paying attention.

"See? You're almost done. You just have to do one more thing."

"What?"

"It's the hardest part, are you sure you want to learn the whole dance?"

He thought. "Uhm… sure?"

"You have to hold my back…" I put and hand on my back. I smiled for a short second before explaining the rest. "Then you lower me down…" He did as I said and I looked up at him. "Slower. I don't want to fall." He did as I told. My long hair was almost touching the ground by the time I said, "Okay, now this parts quick. I kick my foot in the air, and then you have to pick me up fast before I loose my balance, okay?"

He nodded.

"Ready? Go."

I kicked and slipped, falling on the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Mark exclaimed, his eyes wide and nervous.

I looked up from the ground. "It's okay…" I mumbled, a little breathless.

"No really, I _am_ sorry… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I can't ever do anything right!" He exclaimed. Then looked at me. "Could I do anything for you?"

I look up at him helplessly. "Give me a hand?" I suggest, holding my hand out to him.

He grabbed my hand almost instantly and pulled me up to my feet.

"Sarah, I'm…"

I put a finger up to his lips to shut him up. He looks down at my finger, then at me.

"We just have to get this last part right. From the top?"

He thought for a moment, then nodded once I moved my finger.

"Ready? One, two, three, four…"

We danced throughout my room perfectly until it came to the dip. I looked up at him nervously and realized he was just as nervous as I was. But he lowered me down perfectly and was quicker when he picked me up.

I wrapped my leg around his, moved it away just as fast, spun out, spun in, and then finished.

"Woah, I didn't learn that part." He said breathlessly.

I look at him. "That's okay, it's all my part."

He stares in agreement. "It sure is."

I glance over at the clock. "Okay… I should get going, unless you want to practice in the clothes we have to wear."

"The clothes?"

"Yeah… you know, tux, dance shoes, heels for me…"

"Tux? Can't we just wear normal clothes? I thought it was supposed to be casual."

"It is."

He stared at me bewildered for a moment before looking at the clock.

"I don't have a tux right now." He noted. "I don't think I'll have one."

I smirked. "I thought so." I walked over too my closet and threw open the doors. "You can borrow my brothers. He looked the same size as you."

I pull out a tux and hold it up to Marks chest. He breathes in sharply, so I eye him strangely. "Here." I hand him the hanger. "What time do you have to be back by?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, I don't usually stay out late anymore."

I laugh. "Me neither. It seems like everything's been seen and done, you know?" I walk over to my bed and straighten the sheets before sitting down.

He looked at the tux.

"Why are you so nervous around me all the time?" I ask finally. "Is it because… I'm the rabbi's daughter?" I bite my lip.

"No, no…"

"You didn't used to be like this. You know, when we used to hang out."

He laughed. "I was twelve."

"You were fun."

He looked at the tux again, hurt. "I'm not fun?"

I laugh and walk up to him. "Of course you're fun, but you're so damn nervous all the time." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Why?"

"Because I like you." He sput out quickly.

I bite my lip and smile at the same time. "Really?"

He looked away and shrugged. "Well, yeah, I guess."

I think for a long time.

"What?" He asked, when I wouldn't stop staring. I blushed and looked away.

Finally, I just brought my head right up to his. So quickly, we didn't realize what we were doing, and we crashed foreheads.

"Oww!!!" We both screamed, holding our heads.

"I'm sorry." I managed to mutter through my gritted teeth. "That was really stupid of me."

I picked up the suit that he dropped on the floor and hung it up on the side of my bed.

"Things never work out the way they do in movies." I added. Then look at his bag with the camera inside. "No offense."

"None taken."

There's a bit more silence before I feel myself blushing again.

"Sorry I had to screw that up." I said sheepishly. He shrugged.

"It's okay."

I sit on the bed again, and pat a spot beside me. He sat down beside me.

There was an awkward moment. "I really like you, Mark."

He looked away.

"You're my best friend." I add.

"You're mine." He looked at me for a second, smiled, and looked away.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, slowly, and looked at him. "I think maybe this… has to go slow. Like the last part of the dance." I lean close to him.

"But the last part is really fast…" He says, but I cut him off.

He's unsure how to react. I'm unsure how to react. Finally he puts his hands around my waist and we sit like that for a while.

We fall back on the bed and we're both nervous as hell. He pushes a hand through my hair, but changes his mind halfway through and holds the back of my head halfway through.

"I like you." He says.

I laugh. "I know."

"_Like_ like you."

"I know."

A few minutes went by of us kissing awkwardly before a knock came on my door.

"Sarah!! Are you decent??"

I look at him, horrified. It was my dad.

He practically jumped off, he was so startled. He grabbed the tux and his bag frantically and ran for the door, but I stopped him.

"My dad!" I mouthed, and his eyes went wide. He ran for the window.

"Just a second dad!!" I yelled. He opened my window and it squeaked. I coughed loudly over top of it. Mark scrambled out and ran down the street.

He opened the door and looked around. "That's a pretty bad cough you got there, Sarah."


End file.
